El Reencuentro
by Gabriela Le Blanc
Summary: Inglaterra, 1938. -Buenas noches, Albus.-Buenas noches, Gellert.-Tengo que confesarte que me sorprende que hayas aceptado a reunirte conmigo hoy, viejo amigo. El encuentro previo al gran duelo, cuando los caminos de dos brujos se terminaron por separar.


**El Reencuentro**

**Inglaterra - 1938**

La noche había caído para cuando el mago se apareció en la entrada del Valle de Godric. Una extraña sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al encontrarse una vez más frente a aquel lugar. Una mezcla confusa de alegría y dolor. Una nostalgia que se remontaba hacia un pasado que él hacía tiempo que intentaba enmendar. Y porqué no decirlo, también olvidar.

Recorrió las calles desiertas con pasos sumamente silenciosos, mientras que su capa negra apenas rozaba el camino de tierra. Sorprendentemente, su caminar no dejaba huellas detrás de él. Algo raro, habría pensando algún _muggle_ de haberlo visto. Algo mágico, habría pensado algún brujo de haberlo visto.

Avanzó atravesando prácticamente todo el pueblo, su mirada desviándose hacia las casas que se extendían a ambos costados, algunas veces deteniéndose en alguna que otra construcción. Sus ojos azules brillando detrás de sus anteojos, con ese destello tan característico suyo. Sin embargo, al pasar frente a la construcción que alguna vez había sido su hogar, el mago no se detuvo. Por el contrario, aceleró el paso, dejándola rápidamente detrás de él.

Finalmente llegó hasta el bosque que se extendía por detrás del pueblo, sobre la ladera de un cerro. Se detuvo en el límite que formaban la primera línea de árboles, y escudriñó entre la oscuridad, como si quisiera ver algo más allá de la negrura que se extendía delante de él. Con una mueca indescifrable en los labios, el mago finalmente entró al bosque.

Los árboles se alzaban altos y frondosos a su alrededor, encapotando la ya de por sí oscura noche. Luego de avanzar varios metros, el mago descubrió que la oscuridad era prácticamente impenetrable, y con un movimiento ágil, extrajo de entre sus ropas una varita.

-_Lumos_-murmuró casi sin mover los labios. La punta de la varita brilló intensamente delante de él, iluminándole el camino.

El mago continuó avanzando por entre los amenazantes árboles. El bosque entero parecía murmurar, y un viento extraño se arremolinó repentinamente a su alrededor provocando que un extraño escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal. Lejos de parecer asustarse, el hombre miró con interés a su alrededor, mientras que una sonrisa extraña se dibujaba en sus labios, como si recordara algo. Un recuerdo agridulce.

A medida que el mago penetraba más en las profundidades del bosque, los árboles parecían volverse cada vez más amenazantes. Talvez fuera la noche, o la intensa oscuridad, pero los árboles parecían moverse a su alrededor, sacudir sus ramas, y cada tanto levantar sus raíces bloqueando el camino. El mago simplemente continuaba avanzando, imperturbable ante el hecho de que el bosque se mostrara tan reacio a su presencia. Cada tanto se detenía, hacía un movimiento silencioso con la varita señalando hacia la oscuridad delante de él, y luego seguía su ruta.

Finalmente, el mago detuvo su caminata, y con un movimiento de varita, la luz de la misma desapareció. El mago guardó entonces su varita, y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, hizo los últimos metros que lo separaban de un claro, ubicado prácticamente en el centro del bosque.

Era un espacio amplio, abierto, desde donde se podía ver el cielo estrellado. Sentado sobre una piedra, ubicado justo en frente del sitio por el cual el mago acaba de aparecer, había otra persona.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, que aparentaba no más de cincuenta años. Llevaba el pelo rubio y rizado, lo suficientemente largo como para que algunos rulos cayeran de manera casual sobre su rostro. Sus ojos celestes parecían demasiado interesandos en la lectura del libro que sostenía en una de sus manos. En la otra mano sostenía una varita cuya punta brillaba de manera idéntica a como lo había hecho la varita del otro mago minutos atrás. Era como si aquel hombre no hubiera notado la llegada del mago. Pero el mago sabía perfectamente que aquel hombre rubio había notado su llegada desde el mismísimo momento que se decidió a poner un pie dentro del bosque.

-Buenas noches, Albus-habló finalmente el hombre rubio, levantando la mirada de su libro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro apuesto. Era difícil definir si se trataba de una sonrisa amistosa, o una sonrisa burlona.

-Buenas noches, Gellert.-le devolvió el saludo Albus Dumbledore, de manera cordial, mientras que una sonrisa afable se dibujaba también en su rostro. Gellert cerró entonces su libro, y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Su varita, por otro lado, permaneció "casualmente" en su mano derecha.

-Tengo que confesarte que me sorprende que hayas aceptado a reunirte conmigo hoy, viejo amigo.-comenzó a hablar nuevamente Gellert, mientras que se ponía de pie. Mantenía todavía su indescifrable sonrisa. Pero a pesar de la cordialidad, la tensión entre ambos hombres era palpable en el ambiente.

-Y yo tengo que confesarte que me ha sorprendido recibir tu carta citándome para esta reunión, Gellert.-le respondió Albus, también sonriendo, y manteniendo su expresión inalterada. Grindelwald hizo un gesto con la mano, como si desechara aquello.

-¿Qué acaso no tiene una persona derecho a reunirse una vez cada tanto con sus amigos?-preguntó Gellert riendo levemente. Albus alzó las cejas ante aquello.

-Han pasado cuarenta años, Gellert.-le recordó Dumbledore. Grindelwald lo miró fijo durante unos segundos, con su mirada analítica que parecía querer descifrar el mensaje escondido detrás de aquellas palabras. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en el rostro del rubio.

-Nunca es tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido, Albus.-respondió finalmente Grindelwald.-Además, he estado bastante ocupado este último tiempo.-agregó el rubio, y una cierta malicia pareció asomar en su sonrisa mientras que decía estas palabras.

-Eso he estado escuchando... parece que has establecido una muy buena relación con un _muggle _llamado Hitler-disparó Dumblodore, manteniendo el tono cordial.

-Oh, Aldof...-comentó Gellert con sorna, todavía sonriendo con cierta malicia.-Digamos que él y yo tenemos algunos intereses en común, y hemos decidido unir fuerzas.-agregó.

-Por supuesto.-coincidió Dumbledore, mientras que caminaba los pasos que lo separaban de unas rocas, para poder sentarse. Durante sólo unas milésimas de segundos, Albus le dio la espalda a Gellert. El rubio aprovechó esos leves segundos para hacer un suave movimiento con su varita, casi imperceptible, en dirección al bosque.-Bastante impresionante eso que haces, Gellert. He tenido un momento de lo más entretenido mientras que recorría el bosque, esquivando tus hechizos.-dijo repentinamente Dumbledore, mientras que se sentaba en una de las piedras, girando nuevamente para quedar frente a Grindelwald. una sonrisa divertida, casi burlona, se dibujó en su rostro al decir estas palabras.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente unos segundos. Sus rostros permanecían inmutables, pero sus miradas eran desafiantes. Gellert había sido tomado por sorpresa. Había malinterpretado esos breves segundos que Albus le había dado la espalda como segundos de distracción por parte del mago. Se había equivocado. Una vez más, Grindelwald comprobaba que Albus Dumbledore _nunca_ estaba desprevenido.

-Pensé que le daría un toque más interesante al paseo-comentó finalmente el mago oscuro, mientras que una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en su rostro. –Pero habiendo sido descubierto, todo el truco pierde su sentido, ¿no crees?-agregó luego, y con un nuevo movimiento de varita, deshizo el hechizo que había enviado segundos atrás hacia el bosque.

-Pero tengo que aceptarte que tiene un buen toque como primer impacto.-le felicitó Dumbledore, con un tono jovial. Gellert rió.

-Tu siempre tan educado, Albus-murmuró entre dientes el rubio.

-No quisiera entonces sonar descortés ahora, Gellert, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que me digas a qué se debe esta reunión. -pidió Dumbledore.

-He venido a hacerte una propuesta, viejo amigo. Una invitación. Por los viejos tiempos.-respondió Grindelwald, luego de unos segundos de meditar con cuidado sus palabras. El efecto fue instantáneo. Nada el en rostro de Dumbledore pareció cambiar, y sin embargo, _algo _era diferente. Gellert pudo notar que su viejo compañero se había tensado y posiblemente… ¿enojado? Sus ojos celestes centellearon detrás de los anteojos de medialuna de manera amenazante. Un aura diferente brillaba ahora alrededor del mago.

-No creo que tuinvitación sea lo suficientemente interesante para mí, Grindelwald.-habló Albus, y si bien su tono seguía siendo cordial, las palabras sonaron más duras. El mago oscuro tampoco pasó por alto que Albus lo había llamado por su apellido, por primera vez en la noche.

-¿Lo suficientemente interesante? Mi querido Albus, _cualquier_ cosa que tenga para proponerte será más interesante que lo que estás haciendo en la actualidad.-soltó Gellert, incapaz ya de mantener el tono pacífico y cordial. Por primera vez en la noche, el verdadero carácter de mago salió a la luz.-¡Por el Glorioso Merlín, Albus! ¡Te dedicas a perder el tiempo enseñando a mocosos que son incapaces de sujetar una varita como es debido, en vez de cumplir el destino para el que has nacido!-estalló Gellert, dejando salir su carácter fuerte y salvaje.

-¿Y cuál sería ese destino para el que he nacido, Gellert?-preguntó Albus, en el mismo tono seco y duro que había usado antes.

-¡Tu lo sabes muy bien, Dumbledore! Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, los dos sabemos perfectamente que ambos fuimos hechos para grandes cosas. Fuimos hechos para _El Bien Mayor_, Albus. ¿Lo recuerdas?-continuó diciendo Gellert, ahora incapaz de contener todo lo que quería decirle. Albus lo miró unos segundos, y en sus ojos Grindelwald vio algo que lo enfureció aún más: lástima. Albus sentía lástima por él.-¡Oh, vamos, Dumbledore! No me mires de esa manera, como si yo fuera el monstruo acá. Cuando los dos sabemos que todo esto no nació sólo de mi cabeza. Incluso aunque hayas dedicado estos cuarenta años a intentar olvidar, ambos sabemos que eso no funcionará. Así que no te atrevas a sentir lástima por mí, Albus… porque tú y yo, somos iguales.-agregó luego Gellert, con furia, avalanzándose sobre el mago de manera amenazante.

Y aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Albus se puso de pie, alcanzando toda su estatura, y un aire amenazador, como un aura de poder, pareció brillar a su alrededor. Grindelwald lo miró durante unos segundos sorprendido ante la reacción, pero no retrocedió.

-Te equivocas, Gellert.-lo contradijo Albus, con su voz todavía tranquila, pero con una fuerza y dureza en sus palabras que habrían amedrentado a cualquier persona, menos al hombre parado en ese instante frente a él.-Recuerdo perfectamente mi pasado, viejo amigo. El hecho de que eligieras este lugar para reunirnos me lo recuerda incluso mejor. Pero yo he aprendido mi lección, Gellert, y no volveré a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Dices que estoy destinado a grandes cosas… pues el tiempo dirá si tenías razón. Pero puedo asegurarte que sea cual sea mi destino, estoy completamente seguro que no es mismo que tú has elegido.-le respondió Dumbledore, dejando en claro que no había punto de discusión en sus palabras.

Grindelwald lo miró durante unos segundos, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Albus pudo ver que todavía sostenía la varita en una de sus manos, apretada fuertemente. Y la reconoció al instante. Aquel trozo de madera, y la leyenda detrás de él, había sido el origen de todas sus desgracias. Algo tan simple, tan frágil como un trozo de madera. Y sin embargo, incluso después de todo lo que aquella varita representaba, Albus no pudo evitar pensar en la grandeza que había detrás la Varita de Saúco. Allí, delante de él. Tan fácil. Tan cercana. Nuevamente la eterna tentación. No, él no estaba hecho para tanto poder. Ahora lo sabía. Estaba seguro. Él no estaba hecho para las Reliquias, ni las Reliquias para él. Con un último esfuerzo, Albus apartó la mirada de la Varita de Saúco, elegiendo una vez más, el camino correcto. Fueron apenas unos segundos de tentación para Albus Dumbledore, pero no pasaron por alto a los ojos observadores de su viejo compañero, Gellert Grindelwald.

-Me sorprende tu cobardía, Albus. Tú, siendo un mago tan brillante, le tienes miedo al poder.-sentenció finalmente Gellert, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-No, Grindelwald, no le tengo miedo al poder. Le tengo respeto. No voy a dejar que el poder me controle, Gellert.-le contradijo Albus.

-Creo que entonces no queda nada por discutir, viejo compañero.-concluyó Grindelwald, adoptando nuevamente la postura educada el comienzo.-Supongo que aquí se separan nuestros caminos.

-Nuestros caminos están separados desde hace cuarenta años, Grindelwald-le recordó Dumbledore, en un tono amable y algo triste.

-Es una pena… tú y yo juntos podríamos haber conquistado el mundo entero. Supongo que ahora seré yo solo.-lamentó falsamente el rubio. Pero Albus comprendió perfectamente el mensaje secreto detrás de aquellas palabras. Era un golpe bajo.-En fin… adiós, Albus.-se despidió Grindelwald, mientras que se colocaba la capucha de su capa. Grindelwald le dio la espalda, y había avanzado apenas unos pasos cuando se detuvo, con un cierto aire dubitativo. Con un movimiento suave y ágil, el hombre giró levemente para poder mirar nuevamente a Albus.-Mejor dicho… hasta pronto. Tengo el presentimiento de que volveremos a vernos, amigo mío.

-Hasta pronto, Gellert.-le devolvió el saludo Dumbledore, con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Gellert le dedicó una última sonrisa burlona antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad de las sombras nocturnas.

Y mientras que Albus se colocaba su propia capucha y se disponía a regresar a Hogwarts, una extraña sensación lo envolvió. Las últimas palabras de Gellert resonaban en su mente con un extraño aire profético. El convencimiento de que verdaderamente volvería a verse con Gellert Grindelwald lo inundó, acompañado de una extraña sensación de pena. Albus no podía saber en ese momento, que para cuando volviera a verse con Grindelwald siete años habrían pasado, y ambos se verían envueltos en uno de los duelos más legendarios de la historia.

Albus soltó un suspiro de resignación, y sin más, se Desapareció.

* * *

**Este brevisimo one shot se me vino a la mente hace unos días, mientras que me encontraba desvelada en la noche, y en un momento de inspiración (cerca de las cuatro de la mañana) de dispuse a escribirlo. **

**Siempre pensé que Albus y Gellert debieron de haberse encontrado alguna vez antes de aquel famoso duelo en el cual Dumbledore lo derrota. Y bueno, esto es básicamente como me imagino que pudo haber sido.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Saludos.**

**G**


End file.
